Valyrian Republic
(This is a placeholder for now... In the mean time, a copy of the Constitution of the Republic of Valyria is in place for the time being) Preamble The Republic of Valyria is hereunto established in order to create a coalition of Free Cities allied in defense of a common good. In order to secure the freedom and independence of coalition cities, they will provide advantageous trade, defend each other from outside aggression, avoid internal aggression, and provide a government to arbitrate between cities. Article I Section I A Senate shall be formed of members of each participating Province. The Senate shall have the power to regulate trade between Provinces themselves, regulate trade between Provinces and outside cities, call up levies of men, ships, and equipment in defense of the Provinces of the Republic, and request levies of men, ships, and equipment from other Provinces for offensive wars. Section II No business can be taken unless a quorum of two thirds of the members of the Senate are present, with the exception of the actions of the Conciliators of the Valyrian Senate, as addressed in Section IV. Section III Each Province shall send four Senators to sit on the Senate. The manner in which the Senators of each Province are chosen as well as the requirements for becoming a Senator shall be left to each Province to determine for themselves. Section IV Senators shall serve for eight years. Every four years, two Senators from each Province shall be replaced by their Province via whatever method the Province chooses to enact, be it election or appointment. If a Senator dies in office, a new Senator shall be selected to serve the remainder of the term as expedience allows. Article II Section I In regulating the trade between Provinces, the Senate shall have the power to establish and modify tariffs between Provinces, with a two thirds majority vote required to pass legislation. Tariffs may be set differently for different goods, but tariffs must be equal between all Provinces. The tariff on grain and other staple food supplies may not be raised above one percent on Provinces with levies raised by Senate decree. Section II In regulating trade between other Cities and foreign realms, a simple majority vote is required to pass legislation. Items from foreign cities may be embargoed. Tariffs may not be set by the council on foreign cities. Section III If a Province is attacked or an attack is imminent, it is considered an attack on all Provinces and the Valyrian Republic itself. Section IV From within its own ranks, the Senate shall elect three Conciliators to carry out the will of the Senate. These Conciliators shall carry out the will of the Senate in an efficient manner. Three Conciliators will always be in place to balance out each other in terms of power and ensure that the Senate's will is carried out through the Valyrian Republic. Subsection I The Conciliators shall bear the powers of immediate action, and shall serve for a term of one year, and may be re-elected anually to the post of Conciliator with no term limitation, should it be the will of the Senate. Should a Conciliator be unable to carry out their duties, a majority vote from the Senate would be required to replace them with a new Conciliator. A Conciliator shall not have the power to overrule the duly recognized leadership of any Province. Subsection II; Powers While they must carry out the will of the Senate, a Conciliator will be able to use the power of the Senate in a time of need. Should war strike the Valyrian Republic, then the Conciliators will be able to solely manage the defenses of the war effort until the Senate has determined which manner to best proceed. This form of situation, where there is the necessity for immediate action is when the Conciliators will be able to take upon themselves the power of the Senate until the Senate has come to a majority conclusion on what must be done. Article III Section I At the inception of this Constitution, copies well be sent to Volantis, Tyrosh, Lys, Myr, Meereen, and Yunkai. Any city that signs, shall receive full membership immediately as a Province of the Republic of Valyria. Section II Any of the Free City which is not an original signer may request to be received into the Republic. The Senate shall accept applicants with a two thirds majority vote that require at least one yes vote from a member from every Province. Subsection I New Provinces may send two Senators during the next turnover of the council. They may send their next two Senators at the next turnover. Subsection II At any time before a Province has four Senators, they may be expelled from the Republic by a two thirds majority vote that require at least one yes vote from a member from every Province. Article IV This constitution can be amended by a two thirds majority vote that require at least two yes votes from Senators from every Province.